inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Madam Negra/Dayann Midford-Cuestionario
thumb 1)¿Como te llamas? Dayana Midford de Santillana, aunque prefiero que me llamen por el diminutivo de Dayann o Day 2)¿Sabes por que te pusieron ese nombre? Mmmm... nunca lo supe, no es algo que me intrigue mucho 3)¿Eres extranjero/a?Si lo eres ¿de donde? Sip, soy 50% española y 50% estadounidense, aunque vivo actualmente en Japon :D 4)¿A que instituto vas? Primero estuve en la Academia Alius, aunque ahora pertenezco al Inazuma Japon 5)¿Tienes algun hermano/a?¿Que edad tienen? Tuve una hermana de 4 años llamada Nadja Midford, aunque murió T.T 6)Pues bien dime cosas que te gusten ^ ^ Me gusta el chocolate, lo adoro :3 Los perros, escribir, dibujar, la música pop, rap y rock, dormir, jugar al fútbol y estar en compañía de mis amigos 7)¿Y algo que no te guste? Odio a la gente creída, a los machistas, que traten a las chcias con inferioridad, que me den órdenes, perder, las mentiras, la traición, el frío... y muchas cosas más 8)¿Te gusta el futbol o juegas a el?¿Como te comenzo a gustar? Me encantaa <3 Xavier y Celeste me enseñaron en el orfanato Don Sol y desde ese momento me encantó 9)Bien¿en cuantos equipos has jugado?¿Podrias decirme cuales? He jugado en dos: El Inazuma Japon y mi propio equipo, el Moonlight 10)¿Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? Me gusta estar con mis amigos, viciarme al ordenador, dibujar, escribir mis historias y dormir :3 11)Aparte del futbol¿tienes otras aficiones?¿cuales? Sí, adoro escribir y dibujar, se me da bastante bien. Tambien me gusta el tenis, lo practico desde pequeña 12)Alguien....¿alguna vez te ha hecho daño o a algun miembro de tu familia? Mis padres y mi hermana pequeña murieron en un accidente de avion... Y Astram Schiller nos obligó a formar parte de la Academia Alius y nos usó como simples herramientas, aunque al fin y al cabo, era nuestro padre y le perdonamos 13)Vaya...¿cual es tu mayor temor? Que mis amigos mueran, son lo único que tengo en la vida y no quiero perderles 14)¿Quien es la persona en la que mas confias? Mis mejores amigos Celeste y Xavier, les conozco desde los ocho años y sé que no me traicionarían 15)¿Cual es la mayor locura que has hecho en toda tu vida? Mmmm... tendría que pensarlo, no he hecho muchas en mi vida, siempre he sido una buena chica. Puede que aceptar formar parte de la Academia Alius fuera la mayor locura que he hecho 16)Eso fue emocionante ¿cual ha sido la decision mas importante que has tenido en tu vida? Querer seguir viviendo después de que mis padres y mi hermana murieran en el accidente y superarlo 17)¿Echas de menos a alguien en especial? A mis padres y a mi hermana, daría lo que fuera para que siguieran vivos 18)¿Tienes algun lema en comun?Como por ejemplo...´´nunca ai que rendirse,siempre seguir adelante´´.... Mmmm... tengo varios, pero el que más uso es: "No es una cuestión de poder o no poder, hay cosas en la vida que hay que hacerlas sin más" 19)¿Quienes son tus mejores amigos? Celeste Wind, Celine Taillen, Xavier Foster, Shawn Froste, Gazelle, Jordan, Torch y Bellatrix 20)¿Eres amistoso/a? Según me dicen sí, me encanta hacer amigos, aunque a veces puedo tener muy mal carácter y enfadarme con facilidad, aunque en seguida perdono 21)¿Alguna vez has hecho algo sin pensar? Casi todo lo hago sin pensar, soy muy impulsiva y me dejo llevar por mis emociones, aunque luego recapacito 22)¿Quien te enseño a jugar al futbol? Xavier y Celeste en el orfanato Don Sol, ellos fueron quienes me hicieron amar el fútbol 23)¿Tienes novio/a o estas enamorado/a de alguien? Jejejeje se me hace raro hablar de esto... emmm sí, ahora estoy saliendo con Xavier Foster, por fin le pude confesar lo que sentía desde pequeña hacia él <3 Estoy muy enamoradaa ^^ 24)Ahora dime cosas con las que te podrias sentir mal. Que le pase algo malo a las personas a las que quiero por mi culpa, me sentiría super culpable y que mi equipo pierda por mi culpa 25)¿Cuantas tecnicas tienes?¿Como las aprendiste? Tengo cuatro tecnicas individuales y siete combinadas, y casi todas las aprendí en la Academia Alius 26)¿Cual de tus tecnicas es la mas fuerte? "Hechizo de Luna" creo que es la más fuerte, aunque mi "Tiro Solar" tambien lo es 27)¿Cual creees que ha sido el equipo mas dificil de derrotar? Mmmm... creo que todos con los que he jugado han sido unos grandes rivales, aunque el que más me costó fue contra el Raimon con mi equipo, el Moonlight, al final nos consiguieron derrotar 28)¿Que clase de chicos/as te gustan? Los chicos que sean humildes, no me gustan los creidos, que no se crean superiores, que me acepten por lo que soy, que les guste por mi personalidad, no por mi físico, que me cuiden y me protejan (pero no en exceso), que me hagan sonreir, sinceros y valientes 29)Si pudieras cambiar algo de ti o de tu vida ¿que seria? De mí me gustaría cambiar mi carácter tan fuerte y mi forma impulsiva de pensar, y de mi vida me gustaría que mis padres y mi hermana vivieran 30)Si te fueran a nombrar capitan de tu equipo ¿como reaccionarias? Me encantaría, adoro mandar y creo que soy una buena lider, pienso que lo haría bien ^^ 'Así Piensa:' 1. Cuando despierta, ¿qué siente/piensa? "Mmm... quiero dormir 10 minutos maas" 2. Cuando se va a dormir, ¿qué siente/piensa? "Podría aguantar otras tres horas más despierta U.U" 3. Cuando recibe un WhatsApp/SMS, ¿qué siente/piensa? "Pufff... que pereza responder" 4. Su fin de semana ideal... Salir con todos sus amigos a pasar el día por ahí 5.A ella le gustaría tener... Un perro... siempre quiso tener un perro, aunque de pequeña nunca la dejaron y uno o dos hijos 6.¿Que quiere ella hacer en el futuro? Le gustaría ser detective, para poder detener a gente peligrosa y malvada y que nadie pueda hacer daño a sus seres queridos. También quiere casarse con Xavier y tener varios hijos 7.¿Cómo ve el mundo? Al principio lo veía como un lugar cruel y solitario donde jamás encontraría su sitio, aunque ahora lo ve como un lugar hermoso y divertido, pero demasiado peligroso 'Así siente:' #Le hace sentir/es feliz cuando está con sus amigos y la gente que le quiere #Se queda/siente mal si se queda sola y cuando la humillan o la traicionan #Él/ella enmudece si pierde algún partido #Él/ella enrojece si Xavier hace cosas románticas en público, es bastante discreta #Es tímido/a cuando tiene que conocer a nuevas personas #Está/es celoso/a cuando Xavier coquetea con otras chicas #Se derrite (agradable, desagradable, etc) cuando come mucho chocolate, lo adoraa *-* #Se avergüenza de que sus amigos la pongan en evidencia #Está orgulloso/a de haber rehecho su vida y haber superado sus miedos #Se asusta del agua y de los aviones. Tambien la asusta perder a sus seres queridos #Cuando se cansa, quiere tumbarse en cualquier lugar, es bastante vaga en casi todo, excepto en el fútbol #Se pavonea de su increible habilidad para dibujar y escribir #Si alguien malo la incita a algo malo (fumar, beber, romper los cristales del colegio, etc) Le ignorará 'Así se comporta:' #Si quiere o no algo usa (una excusa, la mirada, artimañas, belleza, influencia, palabras, etc) Usa palabras, se le da muy bien discutir, siempre tiene respuestas para todo #Si tiene que hacer algo que no quiere hacer en ese momento, reacciona de mal humor #Se ríe como loco/a de las pequeñas peleas de Xavier y Celeste #Se enfada mucho si la mienten o la traicionan #Se aburre mucho o bosteza cuando tiene que estudiar algo #Mira al cielo (la dicen algo que ya ha oído cien veces, no quiere oírlo, etc) cuando recuerda a su familia fallecida #Escapa ante (le da miedo, está tan enamorado/a de él/ella que sale corriendo, etc) situaciones comprometedoras #Si su pareja le traiciona con otro/a chico/a, reacciona (puede ser de mil maneras) Se enfadaría mucho con Xavier, gritaría, cuando estuviera a solas lloraría y no le hablaría durante mucho tiempo 'Extras:' #'¿Qué tipo de música escucha o le gusta? ¿Cuál es su canción favorita? ' Su tipo de musica favorita es el Pop y el Pop-Rock, aunque también le gusta el Rock y el Rap. Su cancion favorita... le gustan muchas, por ejemplo la de "Dance with the Devil" o "Amanecer" ' 2.¿Cuál es su grupo/cantante favorito/a de música?' Le gustan muchos, por ejemplo Within Temptation, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Evanescene, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Britney Spears, Sid, Ikimono Gakari... ' 3.¿A qué equipo pertenece/apoya? ' Al Inazuma Japón ' 4.¿Qué tipo de móvil tiene? (normal, Samsung, Nokia, iPad, iPhone, BlackBerry, Smartphone, etc).' Un Samsung ' 5.¿Tiene el pelo muy largo?' Muuuy largo, casi por las rodillas, le encanta hacerse peinados y cuidarselo, aunque solo los lleva en ocasiones especiales, no es presumida ' 6.¿Qué ídolo tiene? (deporte, música, moda, etc).' Selena Gomez, porque le encanta su voz y sus canciones ' 7.¿Qué tipo de películas le gustan? ¿Qué película es su favorita?' Las de acción, fantasía, misterio, sobrenatural, algunas de miedo y de comedia. Su película favorita es Los Juegos del Hambre o Troya ' 8.Si tuviera que tener un logotipo, ¿cuál sería?' Unas alas para simbolizar la libertad, una rosa negra o la estrella del diablo ' 9.¿Qué mascota tiene o le gustaría tener?' En el GO! tiene un gato negro llamado Kuro junto con Xavier ' 10.¿Qué tipo de gente le gusta? (físico/personalidad).' La gente sincera, amistosa, divertida, en la que se puede confiar, la inteligente, etc. El fisico no le importa, lo que importa es el interior ' 11.¿Qué tipo de gente no le gusta? (físico/personalidad).' La creída, arrogante, que se cree superior al resto, las que gastan bromas pesadas, las que se lo toman todo a risa, la falsa y la mentirosa ' 12.¿Fuma/bebe/otras cosas más concretas y más privadas?' No fuma ni bebe ni lo piensa hacerlo nunca ' 13.¿Qué tipo de mentalidades presenta cuando está durmiendo, sueños o pesadillas? ¿Nos las podría contar? Si no quiere hacerlo, que no lo haga. ' Suele tener pesadillas con el día del accidente del avión en el que murieron sus padres y su hermana, y a veces sueños en los que era feliz con su familia ' 14.¿Qué deporte/s practica? (puede ser relax, equitación, o si es muy sarcástico o muy tranquilo, deporte para la mente; o sea, leer o hacer crucigramas).' Es bastante vaga para la mayoría de deportes menos en el fútbol, aunque tambien es muy buena jugado al tenis. Al haber sido de una familia noble sabe equitación y se le da muy bien el ajedrez, aunque no lo practica mucho Gracias por leer, espero que no os hayáis aburrido ^-^ Chaooo :3 Categoría:Entradas